Palacsintázó
by Nevotil
Summary: – Kedves nézőink! Köszöntöm Önöket a Sztárok hihetetlen és csillogó életében! Mai műsorunkban a nassolási szokásokról lesz szó. Mert ugye ki ne szeretne nassolni?"


– Kedves nézőink

– Kedves nézőink! Köszöntöm Önöket a Sztárok hihetetlen és csillogó életében! Mai műsorunkban a nassolási szokásokról lesz szó. Mert ugye ki ne szeretne nassolni? Ebben a hőségben nehezen mondunk ellent egy kis fagyinak, ugyebár? – Lelkes bólogatás a háttérben, miközben ingyen fagyit osztogatnak a tapsolóknak. – De nézzük is, hova tévedtünk? Tündér keresztanya palacsintázójába! – Elfojtott gyönyörködő sóhajtások. – Oh, ott jobbra az első asztalnál meg is találtuk, akiket kerestünk! – odafurakodik és a mikrofont a fiú szájába nyomja majdnem – Nyilatkoznál nekünk Harry?

– Ha nem látná éppen eszem!

– Milyen palacsintákat szeretsz?

– Hagyjon békén!

– Harry! Ha válaszolsz, hamarabb békén hagy! – súgja Hermione az ideges fiú fülébe.

– Nehogy azt hidd! – csattan fel Harry.

– Csoki pudingosat szereti és a bűvös bizseréset – válaszol a lány Harry helyett, amin a fiú megsértődik, a szájába töm egy adag csokis palacsintát és nem hajlandó többet megszólalni.

– Uh, látom viharfelhők gyülekeznek a híres trió feje fellett. Inkább tovább is állok. Jó étvágyat! – köszön el a riporter és egy 32 fogas mosolyt csillant Hermionéra, amitől Ron majdnem félrenyel miközben a lány füléig vörösödik. – Lássuk, hogy a többi kedvencünk milyen finomsággal kényezteti ma magát! És nem hiszek a szememnek! – a közönség hitetlenkedve felkiált – Tényleg Dumbledore professzor, a Roxfort nagyra becsült igazgatója, Perselus Piton, a kétes hírű bájitaltan tanár és Voldemort Nagyúr ül együtt egy asztalnál? Tapsoljuk meg őket! – Dumbledore lelkesen integet a tapsolóknak, míg azok Pitontól csak egy szemforgatást kapnak, de a Sötét Nagyúr elpirulni látszik. – Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen! Igazgató úr! Elárulna, hogy mi az oka ennek a közös délutáni nassolgatásnak?

– Persze kedves Jácint! – felemelkedik a székéből – Minap jutott eszembe, hogy milyen rég jártam már itt, tudja a háború minden időmet elveszi. Ezért is gyorsan tollat ragadtam és írtam Tomnak és Perselusnak, hogy mi lenne ha találkoznánk és megbeszélnénk a nézeteltéréseinket. A palacsinta hívó szavának egyszerűen nem tudtak ellenállni! Leültünk és rájöttünk, hogy mennyi közös van bennünk! Tudta például, hogy Voldemort is szereti a citromporos palacsintát? Szó szót követett és arra jutottunk, hogy befejezzük ezt a háborút! Ahogy a mondás is tartja: Étkezz, ne háborúzz! Éljen a világbéke! – ül le mosolyogva, míg a háttérben a nézők a szemüket törölgetik a meghatottságtól.

– Köszönjük a kedves szavakat Professzor és fogadja a hálánkat is!

– Nem tesz semmit, nem tesz semmit! Keresztanya kedves! Még citromporos fagyit nekem és a barátomnak! – kiáltja, miközben megveregeti Voldi vállát.

– Nos Voldemort Nagyúr! Milyen fantasztikus egy nap! Végre eljött a béke! Ön szerint is köze van a palacsintákhoz?

– Határozottan tagadom, hogy ennek csak a palacsinta lenne az oka. Mindketten felnőtt és értelmes emberek vagyunk Albussal, akik felismerték, hogy a háború csak elveszi a szabadidőnket.

– És mit szokott csinálni a szabadidejében, ha szabad kérdeznem?  
A Sötét Nagyúr most már láthatóan elvörösödik, de nem válaszol.

– Ének órákra jár és színházi fogásokat tanul – dörmögi az orra alatt Piton. – Az az álma, hogy eljátssza Belle-t, A Szépség és a Szörnyetegből.

A közönség erre megvadul és egy lelkes lánycsapat, ugrálva skandálja, hogy „szeretünk Voldi!". A Nagyúr erre elmosolyodik, általános döbbenetet keltve, majd a lányokhoz fordul:

– Bélyegeket is szoktam gyűjteni – jelenti ki kacsintva, majd visszatér a palacsintájához.

– Köszönöm az őszinte szavakat! Piton professzor! Úgy hallottam, hogy maga az ínyencségeket szereti. Elárulna most mit eszik?

– Nem.

– Kérem professzor, a rajongói roppant kíváncsiak!

– Rajongóim? – gúnyosan felhúzza a szemöldökét. – Nekem nincsenek rajongóim!

– Ön téved uram! Ennek bebizonyítására kérem a hölgyeket fáradjanak ide! – három lány, miközben a szemüket le sem veszik le az imádott férfiról, közelebb lépnek.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – suttogja csillogó szemmel az egyik.

– Piton professzor…

– Itt előttünk…

Erre mindhárman veszett sikoltozásba törnek ki.

– Elég legyen! – ordít rájuk a tanár, de mindez hasztalan, végül az egyik tányérját a középső lány kezébe nyomja, aki odáig van a gyönyörtől és beleharap a palacsintába. Egy pillanat múlva ájultan esik össze és a másik két lány inkább gyorsan elvonszolja a rivalda fényből. A riporter felháborodottan fordul vissza a nyugodtan falatozó férfihez.

– Na de professzor! Mégis mit adott annak a szegény lánynak?

– A hortobágyit! Miért? Adtam volna a savanyúcukrosat?

– Oh sajnos lejárt a műsor időnk! – vág közbe gyorsan a – Köszönöm az interjúkat! Viszlát a jövő héten! – kamera leáll. – Szép volt Perselus, így kikészíteni egy statisztát!

– Még hogy én? Minek hoztad ide?

– Hát nem Te választottad?

– Én? Én ugyan nem!

– De hát akkor…?

– PERSELUS!! – egy elsuhanó árnyat látni csak majd valami ráveti magát a férfira. – Érted bármit megteszek! Még megeszem ezt a hülye palacsintát is! – de ahelyett, hogy ezt tenné, inkább ölelgeti és csókolgatja a profot, aki hiába próbál szabadulni. Voldi a jelenetet látva csak fütyörészve elővesz egy „Make love not war" feliratú kitűzőt és a mellkasára biggyeszti.


End file.
